Spring
by Tokkicutie
Summary: Kazuo meets a girl who could help him feel agian.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is my first fanfiction ever. Its also the only story I've written in a really long time so if my writing sucks I'm really sorry! Please review this and tell me anything I need to fix! (I don't mind critizim) Also tell me if you like my OC. I based this fanfic compleatly off of the book.

I don't own Battle Royale or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>It was early May, only a month had passed since school had started and class 3-b was still getting to know one another. Already though, the class would be having a transfer student from Tokyo joining them. The class was excited to meet the new student, who they had heard was from one of the richest families in The Republic of Greater East Asia. As Mr. Hayashida, class 3-b's homeroom teacher, entered the classroom everyone fell silent.<p>

"As you all know by now there will be a new student joining us today," Hayashida started, "and I want you all to be kind to her."

Most of the boys in the class perked up hearing the new student was a girl. Hayashida nodded at the open doorway motioning for the person standing there to enter. At this a girl quietly stepped into the classroom.

She was petite, about 154cm tall, and thin with golden skin. The girl had long black hair that came to about 3cm below her chest and slightly curled at the ends. She had bangs that went straight across her forehead and just brushed her eyebrows. Below this was a pair of big dark eyes with long eyelashes. Her eyes seemed to reflect in the light and gave off a gold glow. To round out her sweet looking face she had a cute little nose and a small round mouth with full lips.

The girl looked fragile enough that it seemed she would blow away in the slight breeze that was coming from the open window in the classroom. Despite this she stood her ground well and as she looked at each and every one of her new classmates she began to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Haru Kikuchi. I moved here from Tokyo three days ago. Please be kind to me."

Haru had a soft, sweet sounding voice, not all high pitched and cutesy like some of the other girls in the class. Hayashida directed her to the only empty desk left which happened to be next to one of the class delinquents, Mitsuru Numai. Mitsuru stared at Haru as if in awe that he got to sit next to the new class cutie.

…

Classes went on as usual, the only difference being the occasional glance at Haru by one of the boys in the class. When break time came Mitsuru insisted on showing Haru around. As he took her around the school Haru silently followed him, only nodding when Mitsuru turned to see if she was still listening. When school had ended Mitsuru had asked Haru if she wanted to hang out with him and his friends. Not having anything else to do for the rest of the day she had agreed.

Soon Haru had found herself standing outside a local bookstore, the five boys in front of her introducing themselves.

"I'm Ryuhei Sasagawa," one of them said. He seemed like the most arrogant out of the five and Haru had seen him picking one of the other students during break. She remembered him making fat jokes to the student she thought was called Akamatsu.

"Hi, I'm Hiroshi Kuro-"

"Sho Tsukioka." A bored voice came from the boy leaning against the bookstore wall, cutting off Hiroshi. He reeked of perfume and, if Haru wasn't just seeing things, was wearing mascara. Sho was picking at his nails not showing too much interest in Haru.

After a bit of silence Mitsuru jumped in,

"And this is the Boss…Kazuo Kiriyama." Mitsuru motioned to the boy who had made no attempt to introduce himself. Kazuo only stared at Haru through dead looking eyes. Haru was pretty good at reading people and could sense that something wasn't right with Kazuo. The only other person in the group who had really put any thought into this was Sho, who was keeping his distance from Kiriyama.

…

About 30 minutes had passed and all the gang had done was goof off and make dirty jokes. Of course Kazuo hadn't really done much and Sho had left early so really it was just Mitsuru, Ryuhei, and Hiroshi making fools of themselves.

Mitsuru had tried to involve Haru in the conversation but he had realized that, although he was nice to girls, his reputation kept him from really getting to know any of them. This dilemma caused him to be clueless about what girls even really liked to talk about. The problem was the same for the other boys and keeping Haru interested in the conversation had become sort of a challenge.

Mitsuru had been explaining something while waving his arms around when Haru had suddenly grabbed one of his hands and was examining his index and middle finger. Being slightly put off by the small girl's assertiveness Mitsuru timidly asked what was wrong.

"Did it hurt?" Haru asked, looking at Mitsuru with an innocent expression.

Mitsuru didn't understand the question.

"What do you mean?"

"When these fingers broke, did it hurt?"

Mitsuru stared at her blankly.

"Uhh….my fingers aren't broken"

"Well I know that," Haru said as if accusing Mitsuru of calling her stupid, "but when they did break, a couple years ago maybe, did it hurt then?"

Mitsuru was in shock. How could she have known that his fingers had been broken by those upperclassmen bullies two years ago.

"H-how did you know that I broke my fingers two years ago?" Mitsuru wondered out loud, still staring wide eyed at Haru.

"It's easy to tell, the bones by your knuckles stick out more than bones in your other fingers, this usually indicates a healed broken bone," Haru replied like it was common knowledge.

"How do you even know that?" Ryuhei asked, feeling proud of himself for making friends with a girl who wasn't just cute but smart too.

"Well, my family's in the medical field." Haru smiled at the boys, who were staring at her in awe.

"Really, no way!"

"Is that why you're so rich?"

"Do your parents want you to be a doctor too?"

"Do you get checkups for free?"

After answering the nonstop questions coming from the three boys, they had discovered that Haru's family wasn't just a bunch of doctors, but owned all of the major hospitals in The Republic of Greater East Asia. More specifically her grandfather owned the hospitals. Plus, Haru's father turned out to be a renowned brain surgeon and owned his own private practice.

It had also turned out it was the fact that her family owned all of the major hospitals in addition to a well recognized private practice that was the reason for them being one of the richest families in The Republic of Greater East Asia. This meant that Haru had even higher status than Kazuo did, although Haru didn't see why that was such a big deal.

Kazuo didn't seem to think it was a big deal either, honestly, he didn't think anything of it at all. For the whole time he had been quietly standing to the side listing to his fellow gang members ramble on and ask mindless questions about Haru's family.

Kazuo had been quiet bored with Haru despite her cute looks and hadn't planned on wasting his time talking to her. It wasn't that didn't like her, he really didn't _like_ anything. Kazuo was frankly just indifferent to everything and everyone.

It wasn't until Haru had acknowledged the formally broken fingers of Mitsuru that Kazuo had seemed to show any interest at all. Unfortunately, that interested died down when the more senseless members of his gang had started to ask silly questions about things like what a private practice was.

Still, that small spark of interest in Haru was a start to something. Kazuo thought it would be interesting to have her tag along for the next couple of days, if only to see if that interest would lead to anything more.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

If you guys like this tell me and I'll upload more chapters:)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please review!:)

* * *

><p>It was unusual for Kiriyama to show up for class every day, but for the past week he had perfect attendance. His abnormal behavior was unknown to the class, even his gang, but to Kiriyama seemed perfectly normal.<p>

The reason for his new behavior was simply to watch Haru during class.

Now this may seem a little odd, maybe even stalkerish but ever since Kiriyama had realized that Haru was smarter than the average 15 year old he had been intrigued. Watching her every move, trying to catch glimpses of her showing off her knowledge of what seemed to be sometimes random things.

A couple days ago before school, he had seen her having an extensive conversation with Kaori Minami (a conversation Haru didn't seem to be too interested in) about some pop singer Minami was obsessed with.

Later that day, he saw her talking with Mistuko Souma, the other gang leader in the class, about something or other (most likely something illegal).

While Haru seemed to know countless, seemingly unimportant, things she did have quite impressive knowledge on the brain (this should have been obvious seeing that her father was a famous brain surgeon).

The brain had happened to be one subject that Kiriyama had not put much interest in as much as things like different ways of fighting.

…

After school that day the Kiriyama family, minus Hiroshi (he was still inside the classroom having a talk with Mr. Hayashida about him failing every subject so far), was hanging out, outside the school.

Mitsuru and Ryuhei were taking turns beating up a couple of first years who had made a nasty comment about Kazuo's defining slicked back hair.

"Don't ever say anything 'bout the Boss, ya hear me!" Mitsuru was growling into the scrawny ones ear, holding him up by his greasy, blonde dyed hair.

Another first year was on the ground, Ryuhei kicking him in his flabby stomach. That one had his hair spiked up with so much gel it was a wonder he had the guts to say anything about Kazuo's style.

The third one had managed to sneak away from the two gang members and was now slouching over in the shadow of the school digging in his pockets.

Suddenly, that same first year was running top speed at Ryuhei with a pocket knife in his dirty fist.

"Ugh," Ryuhei let out a grunt clutching his arm where the small knife went in. The first year, who was small for his age, started running the other way the second he saw what he had done.

It didn't take long however, for Sho and Mitsuru to take off after him, leaving the tiny first years friends to scramble off around the school.

Ryuhei was still clutching his bleeding arm cursing after the kid who had stabbed him; Kazuo had been sitting during the whole dispute, leaning against the school uninterested. He was now looking at Ryuhei as if in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" A quiet, girl's voice called out from around the school. Ryuhei looking up smiled realizing it was Haru, the only girl in the class he was friends with. Kazuo looked over at Haru, an indifferent look on his face, although he was glad to see her (well not really glad but thankful because he knew she would stop Ryuhei from his whining).

"What happened to you?" Haru walked over to Ryuhei noticing his bleeding arm for the first time. She had a look that wasn't of concern but more of interest.

"Some asshole stabbed my arm but I'm fine," Ryuhei mumbled, not wanting to look weak in front of a girl he released the grip on his arm.

"It's not a big deal, it's not like it hurts."

Haru walked over to Ryuhei and pushed down on his shoulders forcing him to sit on the ground.

"Let me see, you don't want it getting infected." Haru knelt down next to Ryuhei and slid his school jacket off his shoulder and down his arm exposing a bloody rip in the white shirt underneath. Rolling the red stained sleeve up she began to gently prod the area around the wound, examining it closely.

Ryuhei face and neck had turned completely red from Haru being so close. He had never had a girlfriend and as much as he wanted to be the one looking after a girl he didn't so much mind being gently taken care of by Haru.

Haru had sat Ryuhei down about two meters away from where Kazuo was sitting. Kazuo looked to his left, resting the side of his head on the school, and was now watching Haru tend to Ryuhei's arm.

She was using a tissue and water from her water bottle to wash Ryuhei's wound. Haru then wrapped a handkerchief around his arm and tied it in a tight knot.

Kazuo was captivated by the way her hands moved, delicately handling Ryuhei's arm while expertly bandaging it. He was interested in the way she didn't seem to mind Ryuhei's blood on her fingers.

Most of the girls in their class would have shrieked at the amount of blood or the disgusting tear in Ryuhei's arm. None of that seemed to affect Haru and Kazuo found that refreshing.

From around the corner of the school Mitsuru and Sho came panting.

"We lost that little wimp," Mitsuru barely got out, still trying to catch his breath.

"We chase him all the way 'cross town and he crawls through a stupid little hole in a fence." Mitsuru stopped to breath, "we were gunna climb over it but there was stupid barb wire at the top."

"And then—" Mitsuru stopped noticing for the first time that Haru was there.

"Oh…hey, when did you get here?" Mitsuru asked with an awkward smile.

"Just a while ago, she fixed my arm for me," Ryuhei answered for Haru with an equally awkward smile. He went on to tell Mitsuru and Sho every detail of how Haru fixed his arm, how she had washed and been really gentle so it didn't hurt.

While Ryuhei was going on about Haru to his fellow gang members, Kazuo had finally stood up from his spot against the school and was now standing unnaturally close to Haru.

"Do you like blood?" Kazuo asked in a tone of voice that could have been mistaken for curiosity.

Haru looked up at Kazuo with her big eyes, they were reflecting in the setting sun, giving off a sparkling effect.

Kazuo suddenly got the feeling right behind his left temple, the one he had infrequently gotten since he was a child. Resisting the urge to reach up and touch the spot on his head he wondered why it was happening now.

"No, not really," Haru answered. Kazuo, suddenly remembering the question that had almost been forgotten moments ago, looked over at Ryuhei, then the ground, then back at Haru.

"Then why did you help him?"

Right after Kazuo had said this Haru got a confused look on her face. Kazuo didn't know why, to him it seemed like a perfectly normal question. Haru answered his question with a question of her own.

"Why didn't _you_ help him, isn't he your friend?"

Kazuo was quiet for a while so Haru decided to ask something different.

"Don't you care about him?"

Kazuo was still quiet, Haru was about to ask another question when he gave his answer.

"No."

After this Kazuo walked off over to the rest of his gang. Haru went over shortly after to say goodbye and then left.

…

Haru hadn't been particularly interested in Kazuo at first but after observing him in and outside of school she had begun to have the feeling that his strangeness wasn't just part of his personality (or lack of personality for that matter) but much more than that.

Because of her father's profession, Haru had grown up learning more about the brain and how it works than most people could even hope to learn in a lifetime. Her wealth of knowledge about the brain as well as her exceptional ability to read people gave Haru an almost psychic type of power.

If a patient from a mental institute happened to come across her, she could easily figure out what sort of mental disease the person had along with what had happened to that person to make them the way they were.

Haru had a theory that something had happened to Kazuo causing him to have either a very dull personality or no outward appearance of emotion at all. Whatever it was that made him become this way was very likely to have happened when he was much younger, like it does with most people with his same problem.

Haru was frustrated with this nonetheless, it had been a week and she still couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that had happened to him. Most times she could figure out a person's whole life story in a matter of hours, one or two days at the most.

Her theory now wasn't that he had a traumatic experience as a child, but that something must have physically altered his brain to cause him to act the way that he did.

On her way home all Haru could think of was ways to get Kazuo to have a PET scan, she would love to get her hands on the results.

* * *

><p>*a PET scan is a scan of the brain that can show what parts of the brain are working when people have different emotions.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone likes how this story is going, I'm trying really hard to keep it interesting! Please comment and review!:) I think Kazuo is kinda out of character in this chapter but for what I wanted to happen he sort of needed to be. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Kazuo and Haru had been spending a lot of time together for the past two weeks. Kazuo had been asking her to go places like the local park with him which seemed strange. Once they got there however, he would simply sit and watch her.<p>

Haru assumed he was too shy to say anything but really he was waiting for that sensation he sometimes got when he was around her. Kazuo had gone his whole life not knowing where the strange sensation behind his left temple came from. Now he was determined to find out.

While they were at the park Haru had come across a stray puppy and was cuddling it in her arms. She had a soft spot for animals and had decided to adopt the puppy. Kazuo hadn't had any interest in the puppy but Haru thought it was the cutest thing. The pup had fuzzy gold fur and big brown eyes, Haru had given it the name Honey.

Kazuo had been thinking of ways he could make the sensation appear again. He knew something important had to happen for it to come, that was how it came most of the other times.

Like when he and his gang had gotten drunk after breaking into a liquor store warehouse. Kazuo hadn't liked being drunk; he didn't feel as in control of his body like he usually did. What he did like about it however was that day the sensation behind his left temple had been extremely strong.

Kazuo knew that he had to do something drastic to make the sensation come back and he had decided it would have to have something to do with Haru. Kazuo determined that this would have to come later seeing as they were about to be interrupted.

Mitsuru and Ryuhei were walking towards them mumbling to each other, Mitsuru looking rather nervous. Once they got there, Ryuhei broke the silence with a "Hey". Kazuo stared at him blankly and Ryuhei seemed to shrivel down to nothing under the cold eyes.

Haru had only just noticed them; she had been preoccupied with trying to get the newly bought collar on Honey, who was squirming around in her arms. Haru looked up at Mitsuru just in time before he looked away to see that his face had turned completely red.

"What is it that you want?" Kazuo asked in a cool, flat tone.

At this Ryuhei nudged Mitusru,

"Mitsuru has something to ask Haru," he said holding back a snicker.

"What do you want to ask me?" The sweet voice came from next to Kazuo.

"Uhh…..well…..um…I was wondering if you..uhh." Mitsuru couldn't seem to put the sentence together.

"If I what?"

Mitsuru looked at Haru, who had a small smile as if already knowing what he was about to ask her. When she caught him staring at her she widened her eyes as if telling him to just ask her already.

"Umm…if you'll go out with me," Mitsuru finally got out, although, looking slightly terrified when he did. Haru smiled at him and Mitsuru felt a wave of relief that she didn't laugh. Haru had been about to answer when Kazuo stepped in front of her stopping her from answering.

"No, she will not go out with you." Kazuo's cold voice replied instead of Haru's sweet one. Mitsuru and Ryuhei gawked at Kazuo in shock; Kazuo glanced at Mitsuru, examining his facial expression.

"B-boss," Mitsuru had started, about to ask why he couldn't date Haru but then, deciding against questioning Kazuo, shut his mouth. Kazuo answered Mitsuru's unasked question anyway.

"I want her."

By that time Haru had snaked her way around Kazuo and was gazing up at his unchanged face. The blank expression he had was the same as the one he had been giving her before Mitsuru and Ryuhei had interrupted them. To her own surprise Haru had been shocked at this sudden outburst. She stood there, still holding the little puppy in her hands, glaring at Kazuo.

Haru hated people who tried to make decisions for her. While trying to avoid Kazuo stepping in front of her again, she looked back over at Mitsuru who appeared to be frozen from shock at what Kazuo had just said. After a few more moments of silence Ryuhei then stepped in,

"W-wait, shouldn't that be up to Haru to decide," Ryuhei almost immediately regretted speaking up after he was under Kazuo's cold gaze once again.

Kazuo then looked over at Haru,

"She agrees." Kazuo answered before Haru had the chance to say anything.

Mitsuru had already realized even before Ryuhei had said anything that it would be no use trying to argue with Kazuo. A long time ago he had concluded that there should only be one king and everyone else should serve under him. When Mitsuru first meet Kazuo he had determine that Kazuo was that king, and a king should always get what he wants.

Although Mitsuru was disappointed that he would never get the chance to be with Haru romantically he stuck to his beliefs and agreed, more to himself than the others, that Haru would be with Kazuo.

Haru on the other hand, was not about to give in so easily. She had never wanted to date Kazuo, she had only wanted to figure out what was wrong with him. Also she has always thought that Mitsuru was kind of cute.

After Mitusru and Ryuhei left, Haru turned to Kazuo.

"I don't want to date you!"

"Why not?" Kazuo asked this genuinely curious.

"Because I don't like you, and you didn't even ask me out properly."

"So, you want me to ask you out properly?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Haru looked confidently up at Kazuo as if daring him to seem sincere.

Kazuo was quiet for a while; he was only trying to date Haru to see if that sensation would come back. He didn't think it would be so hard to get a girl to call herself his girlfriend.

There were lots of girls in other classes that would always come up to him and ask him to be their boyfriend. (What he didn't know was the only reason they had asked him out was because of silly dares). He had always ignored them of course, but from their actions he had always assumed girls would easily agree to date him if he ever felt the need to ask.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"On one condition," Haru had a mischievous look in her eyes, "you have to come to my father's hospital and get examined."

"Alright," Kazuo easily agreed. He didn't see any harm in that request, and he was satisfied with how easy it seemed. Kazuo also though that it might help him to learn more about the sensation in his head.

Haru was now smiling ear to ear after Kazuo agreed, she would finally get to mess with Kazuo's brain and figure out what was wrong with him. She almost wanted to laugh at Kazuo for obviously having no idea what he had gotten himself into.

…

Haru happily walked home with Honey tucked in her arms, the pup's shiny new collar jingling in the breeze. She was excited for the examination and was trying to imagine what the results would look like. When she got home she went straight to her father's office.

Her family's mansion was extremely modern looking. It had five floors plus a huge basement that housed extra medical supplies. The outside was completely white and had large tinted windows overlooking the cherry blossom trees in the front. The mansion looked almost like a doctor's office which was quite fitting for Haru's father's profession.

Inside there was simplistic furniture and lots of gray and white. Her father's office was the only room in the house, besides Haru's bedroom, that didn't have the typical white walls, gray chairs, black tables and cabinets design layout that the rest of the house had.

The reason for the difference in Haru's father's room and the rest of the mansion was because Haru's mother had insisted that she be allowed to decorate the mansion how she wanted. Haru's mother absolutely loved everything modern and chic.

Her husband had agreed with the condition that he would get to design his office. She didn't mind the condition because no one besides her husband and Haru ever went into that room. Haru had also been allowed to decorate her own bedroom but this was because her mother adored her and let her do whatever she wanted.

Haru's father's office had a dark hardwood floor and tan walls. The large desk in the middle of the room was an antique from the States that Haru's father had paid a great deal to a smuggler of American goods to get for him. In front of the desk were two large leather chairs angled towards each other with a small glass table between them.

Haru set Honey down on one of the chairs and began to rummage through her father's work schedules. She saw that he didn't have many appointments next Friday and chose to schedule Kazuo's appointment at six. That meant Haru would have to bring him to the hospital right after school.

This wouldn't be too much of a problem because Kazuo had been showing up for class almost every day now so Haru was sure that he would be there. What she did have to worry about though was the rest of the Kiriyama family.

Haru didn't want the other gang members trailing them around and causing a scene at the hospital. She especially didn't want her father seeing that she was hanging out with a bunch of delinquents.

Kazuo she wouldn't have to worry about, he was well groomed enough to know how to act around important people such as her father. But the rest of his gang could (and most likely would) do something stupid enough to get them kicked out of the hospital. Haru more than anything wanted to please her father, so bringing friends that were sure to cause a scene wasn't going to happen.

She decided that if the boys followed them after school that day she would just say that she and Kazuo were going on a date and wanted to be left alone. Haru hoped she wouldn't have to do this though because she would feel bad if Mitsuru heard. Of course she would do it anyway if she had to because going to the hospital and getting the tests done on Kazuo where much more important than trying not to hurt anyone's feelings.

With this thought Haru picked up Honey, who luckily had not peed all over the expensive leather chair, and sat down to wait for her father to get home from work.

* * *

><p>Please review! and give advice or thoughts for what you think should happen Please!:)) Thank you!<p> 


End file.
